Hawkwood Estate
Introduction The Hawkwood Estate is the home of the Hawkwood Mercenary Band, also simply known as Hawkwood Estate. It is a large mountain castle town that stands above the Katze Plains . Background The Hawkwood Estate was once the guild hall of Hawkwood Mercenary Band, or simply known as Hawkwood Estate. The Guild Building itself was one of the largest allotted in the game. The amount of money spent on data crystals and Npc levels exceeds the cash budget of several of the largest guilds combined. Hawkwood Estate is a shinning example of the determination and Bank accounts of its members. The guild is said to have housed over a thousand Npcs in its prime. Now its number has dwindled down to seven hundred. After being transported to the new World Hawkwood Estate was assaulted by a army of Undead. This assault was due to the fact that the Estate was located in the thickest part of the Katze Plains . This battle was a easy victory for the forces of Hawkwood, but it served as a wake up call for the Five remaining players in its hall. Unlike many guild halls and powerful guild the Hawkwood Estate is a land divided. The many members who made the estate created various backgrounds and goals of individuals inside. While everyone inside of Hawkwood is a member of the Hawkwood mercenaries, not all of them agree with the Players or the Npcs in charge. Due to there backstories and settings there are a myriad of plots going on all at once. Individual Npcs will sell there services to others on mercenary jobs and even do battle with members of there own guild if they meet on the battlefield. Shifting loyalties, family dramas, and long family trees for every individual Npc, The Five Fighters have there work cut out for them. Structure The Hawkwood Estate is run on a class system. Every mercenary is placed in a Class depending on there levels. A, B, C, and D are the letters representing the classes. Any Npc who crafts, smelts, forges, or does any none combat job will automatically be placed in Class D. Any mercenary below level 25 is auto placed in class D. Class D is the support class and training class. The members do not leave Hawkwood Estate and they are looked down upon by Higher Class warriors. According to the Lore of Hawkwood Estate all Npcs went though this period before becoming high ranking. From level 25 to 60 is Class C. 61 to 80 is class B, and 81 to 100 is Class A. The Class Ranking of a mercenary determines where they stay inside of the Hawkwood Estate. Class D members stay in the center of Hawkwood. They are considered the most vulnerable and usually compose of support members. Class C Mercenaries live in the outer circle of the wall. They are the first defense against invaders. Class B mercenaries live Between Class C an Class D. They are the elite guards and the second line of defense. The Class A mercenaries are sprinkled throughout the city. They form the Boss for the different Gate ways and serve as commanders for the lower ranks. Class A mercenaries do have a offical spot, and that would be the Hall of Champions. The Hall of Champions is located in the very center right next to Hawkwood Keep. The Hawkwood Mercenary band is run though three main branches. The first Branch is the The Order of the Sword. This Branch is the mercenaries who fight and earn coin. They make up the defense of the Hawkwood Estate and keep order in the many taverns that line the streets. The Order of the Sword itself is split between two groups. The Vanguard and the Rearguard. The Vanguard are money making mercenaries. The Rearguard are the people who protect the Homefront. The Second Branch of the Hawkwood Estate is the Order of the Purse. This Branch runs all the finances of the Hawkwood Estate. They balance the budget, run investigations, and Keep track of all the Factions inside of the Organization. This branch harbors its own secrete police force called The Ravens. The Ravens battle against treachery an deceit within and without the walls of the Hawkwood Estate. The Third Branch is the Branch of the Shield. This Branch is the research and development branch of the Hawkwood Estate. This is also the Branch where Blacksmiths, Armors, Gunsmiths, and Horsebreedrs reside. This branch focus is to insure that the mercenaries are well equipped for there jobs and have equipment that can stand the test. The blacksmiths work closely with warriors and mages alike to get there equipment just right. Standing above the Three Orders that run the Estate is The Wooden Crown. The Wooden Crown is the nickname for the Hawkwood Round Table. The Hawkwood Round Table is the Director of all Three Heads of the Orders, seasoned mercenaries, aka the Players, The Head of the Church, and The Ruling Hawkwood. while power and direction of the Hawkwood Estate lies mostly on the hands of the members of The Round Table the true power is techniqually in the Han d of The ruling Hawkwood. There word is law, but over the years they have not expressed this power. The current Hawkwood is not Charles Hawkwood, the founder, but his wife Sera Hawkwood. She known little of politics and the running of the band and leaves most matters into the capable hands of the Hawkwood Round Table. Factions The Hawkwood Estate is shattered like a Egg when it comes to Factions. This was the intention of the guild when they first made the place. They wanted there home to be a true den of cutthroat mercenaries and opportunist. Every Npc inside of the Hawkwood Estate is connected to a faction. Each faction had its own agendas and decrees when the world was a game. Beforehand it was all simply flavor text, but now after the world had become real these factions makes Hawkwood Estate a powder keg. Category:Organization Category:Guild Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Place Category:Locations Category:Re-Estize Kingdom Category:Hawkwood Estate